Kirimaru Settsuno
Kirimaru Settsuno (摂津のきり丸 Settsuno, Kirimaru), along with Rantarou and Shinbei, is a protagonist of the series. As an orphan from an early age, he is very street-wise and is always thinking of money and/or ways to get more. Doesn't take his studies as seriously as his part-time jobs, provoking his teachers' ire, but still likes being part of Ninjutsu Academy and being together with his friends. Currently lives with Hansuke Doi, his homeroom teacher. He is a member of the Library Committee. Appearance He has medium-length navy blue hair and a blue scarf tied around his neck at all times besides bathing and sleeping. His eyes turn into big, gold coins whenever he hears the word 'money'. He is also one of the tallest of his class. His casual clothes are said to be hand-me-downs from his homeroom teacher, Hansuke Doi, and adjusted to fit him. Personality Kirimaru can be considered aloof at times, but takes his part-time jobs very seriously, oftentimes neglecting school work. He is often looking for dropped coins on the road and loves to count coins whenever alone in his shared room with Rantarou and Shinbei. As shown whenever on errand jobs, he is good at handling kids, random pets, house chores and many other things. As a result of his stingy personality, he doesn't like being asked favors without compensation, but ends up doing them anyway, especially along with Rantarou and Shinbei. As a Library Committee member, he dilligently gets work done, mostly out of fear of the chairman, Chouji Nakazaike. His crossdressing abilities are above average due to his side jobs, which require him to pass as a girl for more profits. Relationships Rantarou Inadera Kirimaru's best friend. He relies on Rantarou to get homework done, to help him on part-time jobs or to simply bring him back to reality whenever he gets into one of his money-craze moods. Together with Shinbei, the trio is rarely seen apart, and stick their noses into the most random situations. Shinbei Fukutomi Despite being the completely opposite from Kirimaru in terms of upbringing and lifestyle, he, Kirimaru and Rantarou became fast friends right from the beginning. They both acknowledge their differences, although Shinbei is slower to notice it at times. He always helps Kirimaru on his jobs together with Rantarou, and sometimes treats them food when in a good mood. Hansuke Doi Kirimaru's homeroom teacher and a mixture of big brother/adoptive father figure to him. He helps Kirimaru on his many jobs whenever Rantarou and Shinbei are not around, both out of goodwill and also to make time for Kirimaru's studies, because the latter often claims he hasn't finished his assignments due to 'lack of time'. He and Kirimaru live currently together, and when asked as to why he has taken Kirimaru in, Hansuke replied it was due to their similar upbringing, hinting that, like Kirimaru, Hansuke also lost his family very early. He relies on Kirimaru whenever he can't make it back to town to pay the house rent, but also scolds him whenever he sells house objects to get more money. Chouji Nakazaike The Library Committee's chairman and upperclassman. Kirimaru often acts as his translator whenever he speaks, as not everyone is used to Chouji's very low voice. Along with classmates Koheita Nanamatsu and Monjirou Shioei, he tags along with Kirimaru to occasionally help him on his many part-time jobs, but together, they often make Kirimaru worry rather than facilitate his job. Category:Male Category:Nintama Category:1st Years Category:Library Committee Category:Ha-gumi